


Прикосновение

by Souris__rousse, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Константин и Пендергаст [2]
Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child, Constantine (TV)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Holding Hands, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Не слишком близко и не слишком далеко
Relationships: John Constantine/Aloysius Pendergast
Series: Константин и Пендергаст [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132781
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ визуал нерейтинг





	Прикосновение

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/76/e9/PsTqmTNA_o.jpg)

       


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137032)


End file.
